ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Carol Danvers
Carol Susan Jane Danvers is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer Roy Thomas and artist Gene Colan, Danvers first appeared as an officer in the United States Air Force and a colleague of the Kree superhero Mar-Vell in Marvel Super-Heroes #13 (March 1968) and later became the first incarnation of Ms. Marvel in Ms. Marvel #1 (cover-dated January 1977) after her DNA was fused with Mar-Vell's during an explosion, giving her superhuman powers. Debuting in the Silver Age of comics, the character was featured in a self-titled series in the late 1970s before becoming associated with the superhero teams the Avengers and the X-Men. The character has also been known as Binary, Warbird and Captain Marvel at various points in her history, and has been featured in other Marvel licensed products including video games, animated television series, and merchandise such as trading cards. Carol Danvers has been labeled "Marvel's biggest female hero" and "quite possibly Marvel's mightiest Avenger". She was ranked #11 on IGN's "Top 50 Avengers". Marvel Studios is scheduled to release a live-action film featuring Danvers, titled Captain Marvel and starring Brie Larson, on March 8, 2019. Larson is also scheduled to reprise the role in the fourth Avengers film. Publication history 1960s The character debuted in the title Marvel Super-Heroes as an officer in the United States Air Force and Security Chief of a restricted military base, where Danvers meets Dr. Walter Lawson, the human alias of alien Kree hero Captain Marvel.Marvel Super-Heroes #13 (March 1968) In a later story, Danvers is caught in the explosion of a Kree device, after trying to get close to Captain Marvel.Captain Marvel #1 (May 1968) Although Captain Marvel manages to save her life, Danvers sustains serious injuries.Captain Marvel #18 (November 1969) 1970s on the cover of Ms. Marvel #1 (January 1977). Art by John Romita, Sr..]] Danvers resurfaces with superhuman abilities and becomes the hero Ms. Marvel in a self-titled series in January 1977, at first written by Gerry Conway and later by Chris Claremont. In the series, it is revealed that the energy exposure from the explosion of a device called the "Psyche-Magnetron" caused Danvers's genetic structure to meld with Captain Marvel's, effectively turning her into a human-Kree hybrid.Ms. Marvel #1-23 (January 1977 – April 1979) Ms. Marvel had a series of semi-regular appearances in The Avengers, with additional appearances with the Defenders,Defenders #62-63 (August–September 1978) Spider-Man,Marvel Team-Up #77 (January 1979) the Thing,Marvel Two-in-One #51 (May 1979) and Iron Man.Iron Man #125-126 (August–September 1979) In one of these stories, the mutant terrorist Mystique kills Michael Barnett, Ms. Marvel's lover.Marvel Super-Heroes vol. 2, #11 (October 1992) At the time of the publication of Ms. Marvel #1 in 1977, the title was self-consciously socially progressive for its time. This was reflected in the use of the word "Ms.", then associated with the feminist movement, and in Danvers fighting for equal pay for equal work in her civilian identity. 1980s In The Avengers #200 (October 1980), Ms. Marvel is kidnapped by a character named Marcus (the apparent son of Avengers foe Immortus) and taken to an alternate dimension, where she is brainwashed, seduced, and impregnated. She gives birth on Earth to a child that rapidly ages into another version of Marcus, who is ultimately unable to remain on Earth after Hawkeye mistakenly damages his machine, takes Ms. Marvel back to the alternate dimension with no opposition from the Avengers, who perceive Ms. Marvel and Marcus to have fallen in love. Comic book historian Carol A. Strickland criticized the storyline in an essay titled "The Rape of Ms. Marvel". Citing Marcus' line, "Finally, after relative weeks of such efforts—and admittedly, with a subtle boost from Immortus' machines—you became mine", Strickland posited that this constituted rape. As a former writer of the solo title, Chris Claremont also commented on the inappropriateness of the storyline.Chris Claremont, quoted in X-Men Companion #2 (Fantagraphics Books, 1982): "Actually, my reaction was a lot stronger than that. But how callous! How cruel! How unfeeling! Considering that Avengers must have seen Ms. Marvel only a couple of days before, or even a couple of months before. She wasn't pregnant then. How could she be eight months pregnant now?" Claremont effectively "undid" the Marcus story in Avengers Annual #10 (1981). In that story, Danvers is revealed to have returned to Earth—courtesy of Immortus's technology after Marcus continued to age and die of old age—but is attacked by the mutant Rogue, who permanently absorbs the character's abilities and memories. Danvers' memories are restored by Professor X, and an angry confrontation with the Avengers concerning their failure to realize Marcus had brainwashed her follows.Avengers Annual #10 (1981). Marvel Comics. Claremont continued to develop the character in the title Uncanny X-Men. Danvers enters the Pentagon and, while wiping the government's files on the X-Men, also deletes all records of herself in a symbolic break with her life as Ms. Marvel.Uncanny X-Men #158 (June 1982). Marvel Comics. During an adventure in space with the X-Men, Danvers is changed courtesy of experimentation by the alien race the Brood into a newly empowered character called "Binary".Uncanny X-Men #164 (December 1982). Marvel Comics. Drawing on the power of a cosmic phenomenon called a white hole, Danvers becomes capable of generating the power of a star. As Binary, the character has a number of encounters with the X-Men,Uncanny X-Men #166-167 (February–March 1983); #171, 174 (July, October 1983); #200-201 (December 1985 – January 1986). Marvel Comics. New Mutants,New Mutants #19 (September 1984); #50-51 (April–May 1987). Marvel Comics. and the British team Excalibur,Excalibur #17 (December 1989) as well as a solo adventure.Marvel Fanfare #24 (January 1986). Marvel Comics. .]] Claremont expanded on the incident with the character Rogue by having the Carol Danvers persona manifest itself within Rogue's mind, sometimes overpowering Rogue's personality. This happens to Rogue on several occasions, which results in an uneasy armistice between the personalities within Rogue's mind.Uncanny X-Men #182 (June 1984); #203 (March 1986); #235-239 (October 1988 – February 1989). Marvel Comics.Uncanny X-Men #246-247 (July–August 1989). Marvel Comics. After Rogue passes through the ancient supernatural gateway called the Siege Perilous, the Ms. Marvel persona is separated from her as an independent entity. Within the same issue, the Ms. Marvel persona is killed by Magneto.Uncanny X-Men #269 (October 1990). Marvel Comics. 1990s The character continued to make sporadic appearances,X-Men Spotlight On... Starjammers #1-2 (May–June 1990). Marvel Comics. and two additional issues planned for the original title—prevented by cancellation—were printed in a quarterly anthology series.Marvel Super-Heroes vol. 2 #10-11 (July–October 1992). Marvel Comics. The same year the character was also used extensively in the storyline "Operation Galactic Storm". By the conclusion of the story, the character had lost her connection to the white hole she drew her powers from, reverting to the use of the original Ms. Marvel powers, but retaining the energy manipulation and absorption powers she had as Binary, albeit on a smaller scale. After several more team and solo appearances''Avengers'' #350-351 (both August 1992); Starblast #1 (January 1994); X-Men Unlimited #1 (December 1996); Excalibur #116 (January 1998). Marvel Comics. the character then rejoins the Avengers''Avengers'' vol. 3, #4 (May 1998). Marvel Comics. with the new alias Warbird. Writer Kurt Busiek explored the character by having her develop alcoholism, struggling to come to terms with the loss of her cosmic powers and memories. Danvers disgraces herself during the "Live Kree or Die" storyline''Iron Man'' vol. 3, #7; Captain America vol. 3 #8; Quicksilver #10; Avengers vol. 3, #7 (August 1998). Marvel Comics. and is soon suspended from active duty.Avengers vol. 3, #8 (September 1998). Marvel Comics. After a brief appearance in Marvel's alternate universe title What If?,What If? vol. 2 #111 (August 1998). Marvel Comics. the character was featured in Iron Man,Iron Man vol. 3 #12, 18 (January, July 1999). Marvel Comics. Wolverine,Wolverine #133-134 (January–February 1999) and The AvengersThe Avengers vol. 3 #17-18, 21 (June–July, October 1999). Marvel Comics. before making a cameo appearance in Mutant X.Mutant X #14 (November 1999). Marvel Comics. 2000s .]] As Warbird, the character returns to the Avengers and plays a key role in the "Kang Dynasty" plotline.Avengers vol. 3 #41-54 (June 2001 - July 2002) Kang's son Marcus, the Scarlet Centurion, falls in love with her, but she rejects him, in part because he reminds her of Marcus, son of Kang's older alter ego Immortus, who raped her. The Scarlet Centurion nonetheless helps her to defeat the Master of the World, a supervillain whose alien technology becomes the key to defeating Kang. In the course of the fight, Warbird kills the Master, and after the final victory over Kang she demands a court martial to review her actions. The court martial finds her killing justified as an act of war, and Carol continues as an Avenger. After the Avengers disband, Warbird leaves the group, and, along with other prominent former Avengers like Wasp, Hank Pym, Falcon and Wonder Man, is not included in the New Avengers group soon formed by Iron Man and Captain America.Avengers #500-503 (September–December 2004), Avengers: Finale #1 (January 2005) The character was then featured as "Captain Marvel" in a false reality created by the mutant Scarlet Witch in the 2005 miniseries House of M.House of M #1-8 (August–December 2005) This reality pandered to Danvers' subconscious desire to be accepted, as she proved to be the most popular superhero on Earth. Ms. Marvel then came to prominence again when the character was launched in a second self-titled volume.Ms. Marvel vol. 2, #1 (March 2006) Together with fellow Avenger Iron Man, Danvers also becomes a principal advocate of the Superhuman Registration Act during the events of the 2006-07 "Civil War" storyline.Civil War #1-7 (July 2006 – January 2007). Marvel Comics. The story also continues in Ms. Marvel's own title as the character battles the anti-registration heroes led by Captain America.Ms. Marvel vol. 2, #6-8 (October–December 2006). Marvel Comics. The storyline has major consequences for the New Avengers, which debuts in the 2007 series The Mighty Avengers, with Danvers as a member.The Mighty Avengers #1 (May 2007). Marvel Comics. Danvers enters into a relationship with fellow member Wonder Man,The Mighty Avengers #6 (September 2007). Marvel Comics. appears in a crossover series with the Transformers,New Avengers/Transformers #1-4 (September–December 2007). Marvel Comics. and becomes leader of the Mighty Avengers.The Mighty Avengers #7 (October 2007). Marvel Comics. The character makes an agreement with Tony Stark, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., to lead a covert strike team called Operation: Lightning Storm, its designated mission being the elimination of supervillains before they become global threats.Ms. Marvel vol. 2 #13 (May 2007). Marvel Comics. Ms. Marvel is captured by the Brood on Monster Island, whereupon she found the Brood Queen. An intense confrontation ensued during which Ms. Marvel's powers are temporarily disabled, forcing her to fight the Brood Queen as Carol Danvers. At one point, she is stripped of her civilian clothing and was forced to drift through space until she was able to access her powers.Ms. Marvel vol. 2 #23. Marvel Comics. Ms. Marvel also plays a significant role in the 2008 storyline "Secret Invasion",Secret Invasion (June 2008 – January 2009). Marvel Comics. in which members of the shapeshifting alien race, the Skrulls, are revealed to have secretly infiltrated Earth by impersonating humans. She befriends Captain Marvel's Skrull impostor and proves to him that she is not a Skrull by revealing intimate details about their life together. At the conclusion of the war with the Skrulls, Norman Osborn is placed in charge of the registered Avengers team. Refusing to serve under Osborn, Ms. Marvel flees Avengers Tower,Dark Avengers #1 (January 2009). Marvel Comics. and joins the New Avengers,New Avengers #48 (December 2008). Marvel Comics. becoming second-in-command.New Avengers #51 (March 2009). Marvel Comics. Osborn appoints former Thunderbolt member Moonstone (Karla Sofen) as the "new" Ms. Marvel to his Dark Avengers team; Moonstone wears a variation of Ms. Marvel's original costume. Osborn engineers a battle that results in Danvers's powers overloading, causing her apparent death. The character Moonstone takes over the title role in the ongoing Ms. Marvel series.Ms. Marvel vol. 2 #38 (June 2009). Marvel Comics. Danvers returns with the aid of the New Avengers, a group of MODOK embryos (creations of the organization Advanced Idea Mechanics AIM), and a character known as the "Storyteller" and reclaims the title of Ms. Marvel from Karla Sofen."War of the Marvels" storyline in Ms. Marvel vol. 2 #41-47 (November 2009 – January 2010). Marvel Comics. The increased use of Carol Danvers as a prominent character in many story arcs throughout this decade eventually prompted one commentator to note that "she's now the House of Ideas' premier heroine".Andy Serwin (January 2010). Wizard #220, page 23. 2010s In the conclusion of the second volume of Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers battles her old nemesis Mystique and a clone of Captain Marvel created by the Skrulls during the Secret Invasion, after they carry out a series of tragedies at temples belonging to the Church of Hala, a church dedicated to Mar-Vell.Ms. Marvel vol. 2 #48-50 (December 2009 – February 2010) Danvers later aids the allied forces of Steve Rogers against Iron Patriot during the Siege of Asgard.Siege #2-3 (April–May 2010) Danvers also begins to develop a friendship with Spider-Man. Though he infuriates her the first time they work together,Ms. Marvel vol. 2 Annual (2008) the two become closer when he helps her during the "Dark Reign" storyline, and she later admits to having feelings for him.The Amazing Spider-Man: Siege (June 2010) Following the conclusion of the "Siege" storyline, Ms. Marvel returns as a regular character in the second volume of The New Avengers.New Avengers #1 (June 2010) In July 2012, Carol Danvers assumed the mantle of Captain Marvel in an ongoing series written by Kelly Sue DeConnick with art by Dexter Soy. Danvers dons a jumpsuit and explores her own past. When describing her pitch for the series at WonderCon 2012 DeConnick said it could be "pretty much be summed up with 'Carol Danvers as Chuck Yeager.'" She said the series would contemplate what Captain Marvel's legend means to Danvers, how she will wield it, and how the rest of the Marvel Universe reacts. Danvers also rejoined the main Avengers team as Captain Marvel in vol. 5 of The Avengers and in the spin-off series, Avengers Assemble, also written by DeConnick.The Avengers Vol. 5 #2 (December 2012) Editor Lauren Sankovitch said that Marvel editors liked DeConnick's work and that adding her to the team would "get some lady power in the Avengers lineup". DeConnick said, "You might know this -- I have a certain affection for Danvers. And I decided, 'Well, if I'm deciding, there will be a slot available for her as well.'" In 2013, Carol Danvers starred in the Captain Marvel / Avengers Assemble crossover storyline, "The Enemy Within". In the story, Danvers and her Avenger teammates battle Yon-Rogg, the Kree commander who was responsible for the explosion that caused Danvers to receive her powers, and in defeating the Kree Danvers loses her memories. In November 2013, Marvel announced that Danvers would be joining the Guardians of the Galaxy beginning in Free Comic Book Day: Guardians of the Galaxy (May 2014) by Brian Michael Bendis and Sara Pichelli. In March 2014, Marvel launched an eighth volume of Captain Marvel written again by DeConnick and starring Danvers in the title role but drawn by artist David López. DeConnick said, "The big difference is we were grounded in New York City for the previous volume; at least in the latter part of it. With the new Captain Marvel #1 we start in NYC but after that we're letting her go cosmic. Carol will be spending time off planet." During the 2015 "Secret Wars" storyline, Danvers headlined her own tie-in series, Captain Marvel and the Carol Corps co-written by DeConnick and Kelly Thompson and drawn by López. In the series, Danvers leads an elite squadron of female fighter pilots stationed at an airbase called Hala Field, where she is the only superpowered being; this leads the corps to help Danvers answer questions about her origin, which puts her in conflict with the controlling forces of Battleworld. During the storyline, Danvers becomes a member of A-Force, Battleworld's all-female team of Avengers. The series, written by G. Willow Wilson, continued into Marvel's "All-New, All-Different Marvel" relaunch campaign that followed "Secret Wars," with Danvers in a key role. Continuing with the All-New, All-Different Marvel" initiative, Danvers starred in the ninth volume of Captain Marvel, written by Agent Carter showrunners Tara Butters and Michele Fazekas, with artwork by Kris Anka, which debuted in October 2015. The series, set eight months after "Secret Wars", sees Danvers taking over the responsibilities of S.W.O.R.D., the military agency that was previously designated to protect Earth from intergalactic threats. Editor Sana Amanat said, "This is really meant to be the next level for Captain Marvel. Carol is really meant to be a soldier and a commander, and also a diplomat. We're really trying to build up this space complex and this space world." At this time, Danvers also joined The Ultimates. Series writer Al Ewing said, "Carol's currently running Alpha Flight, which is Earth's premier space agency. has seen the highs and the lows of the superhero business, and come out the other side. Right now, Carol's in the ascendant, culturally, both in-universe and outside it... Carol's story in The Ultimates is very much about her links with the ordinary super-hero world, and about trying to form a bridge between that world and the world of The Ultimates." In 2016, Danvers played a predominant role in the storyline "Civil War II", the core miniseries of which was written by Brian Michael Bendis and illustrated by David Marquez. In the story, Danvers is the leader of a faction of superheroes who wish to use Ulysses' precognitive power to profile people who in his visions, will commit future crimes. About her position Bendis stated, "From Carol's point of view, she is like, 'You're telling me the world is still turning at the end of the day and everyone is safe? I don't care... If it keeps us safe, that's fine.'" Following the conclusion of "Civil War II", Danvers starred in The Mighty Captain Marvel, by writer Margaret Stohl and artist Ramon Rosanas, which sees Danvers become a household name. Stohl explained, "She will be one of the most popular heroes on the planet—but that's not something she is very comfortable with. And of course she's lost a lot of folks that she's loved so she has to cope with that, too. That being said, she still has a job to do as commander of the Alpha Flight. Her latest mission being recruiting and training new cadets. It'll also bring with it a mysterious danger that will threaten everything Carol has built." Beginning in July 2018, Danvers headlined a new series titled, The Life of Captain Marvel, by Stohl and artist Carlos Pacheco. The series is described as a "retelling" of Danvers' origin story but Stohl insisted that it is not a "reinvention" explaining, "You look through a different lens. It's nothing you'll expect and nothing you've seen happen but there will be parts of her life that change the context of what you've seen before, so it's telling the other side of the story, of how she came to be." Stohl also said that there will be similarities with the upcoming 2019 film, but the film is "its own thing." Characterization With Ms. Marvel #1 in 1977, writer Gerry Conway played a significant role in the character's development, writing in his introduction to the series, "you might see a parallel between her quest for identity, and the modern woman's quest for raised consciousness, for self-liberation, for identity". Ms. Marvel's uniform and abilities, however, were derived from the character's then-contemporary male counterpart: Captain Marvel. The Ms. Marvel letters page ("Ms. Prints") featured letters debating whether or not the character was feminist. Reader (and frequent letterhack) Jana C. Hollingsworth took issue with Ms. Marvel's entire origin: }} Another reader had issue with the character's outfit: "Question: where is a woman who wears long sleeves, gloves, high boots and a scarf (winter wear), and at the same time has a bare back, belly, and legs? The Arctic equator? That costume requires a few alterations." These questions, and the controversial rape in Avengers #200, caused many readers to question the character's portrayal, and whether she was a good role model for female readersChris Claremont, quoted in X-Men Companion #2 (Fantagraphics, 1982): It has been noted that "Danvers' initial appearances portrayed her as a strong character, but that changed over time—even after she gained super powers." When Ms. Marvel received her own title in the 2000s, Marvel Comics was "determined to have the character take center stage in the Marvel Universe", with "Joe Quesada and the other powers having had the character play major roles in their huge 'House of M' crossover, in the 'New Avengers' and in the gargantuan success that is 'Civil War'." "Writer Brian Reed has had Ms. Marvel overcome worthy challenges ranging from alien invasions, time-traveling sorcerers and former teammates turned enemy." Brian Reed's characterization of Ms. Marvel (in the "War of the Marvels" story arc) has been said to be "an engaging mix of bravado and aggression juxtaposed with compassion and empathy." Ms. Marvel was listed as #11 on IGN's "Top 50 Avengers", and as #29 in Comics Buyer's Guide s "100 Sexiest Women in Comics". Powers and abilities Carol Danvers initially possessed superhuman strength, endurance, stamina, flight, physical durability, a limited precognitive "sixth sense", and a perfectly amalgamated human/Kree physiology that rendered her resistant to most toxins and poisons. As Binary, the character could tap the energy of a "white hole", allowing full control and manipulation of stellar energies, and therefore control over heat, the electromagnetic spectrum and gravity. Light speed travel and the ability to survive in the vacuum of space were also possible. Although the link to the white hole was eventually severed, Danvers retains her Binary powers on a smaller scale, enabling her to both absorb energy and project it in photonic form. She can also still survive in space. While she lacks a constant source of energy to maintain the abilities at their previous cosmic level, she can temporarily assume her Binary form if empowered with a high enough infusion of energy. Danvers possesses superhuman strength and durability, can fly at roughly six times the speed of sound,Captain Marvel #1 (August 2012) retains her sixth sense, and can discharge explosive blasts of radiant energy, which she fires from her fingertips. She also demonstrates the ability to absorb other forms of energy, such as electricity, to further magnify her strength and energy projection, up to the force of an exploding nuclear weapon. When sufficiently augmented, she can withstand the pressure from a 92-ton weight, and strike with a similar level of force, although Hank Pym theorized that this likely was not her limit.Avengers vol. 3, #41 (June 2001) Danvers cannot absorb magical energy without consequence, though she aided Dr. Stephen Strange in the defeat of the mystic menace Sir Warren Traveler.Ms. Marvel vol. 2, #5 (September 2006) Other versions "Age of Apocalypse" In the 1995 "Age of Apocalypse" storyline, a powerless Carol Danvers helps Logan and Gateway escape at the price of her life, only to be "healed" and used by Donald Pierce as a living weapon against her friends.Weapon X #3-4 (May–June 1995). Marvel Comics. "Age of Ultron" In the 2013 "Age of Ultron" storyline, a version of Captain Marvel was seen vacationing in London when the Ultron Sentinels arrive. Captain Marvel is assisted in the fight against the Ultron Sentinels by Captain Britain and MI-13. After Computer Graham and Magic Boots Mel are killed in battle, Captain Marvel and Captain Britain sacrifice their lives to stop the Ultron Sentinels that were invading London.Avengers Assemble #15AU. Marvel Comics. Amalgam In the Amalgam Comics universe, Carol was combined with Helena Bertinelli of DC Comics and became this reality's Huntress. She's a rogue ex-government solo agent (although that may merely have been a cover story for a deep mission ) who uses her specialized skills and training as an agent for hire. Her crossbow was developed for her by Hawkeye (Clint Archer) of the Judgment League Avengers. She shows up in Dark Claw, where she discovers Dark Claw's secret identity and aids him in tracking down the Hyena.Legends of the Dark Claw. Amalgam Comics. Exiles An evil version of the character features in the title Exiles, joining the alternate universe explorers Weapon X and becoming the lover of master villain Hyperion.Exiles #38 (February 2004). Marvel Comics. Marvel Mangaverse A version of Danvers appears in the title New Mangaverse: The Rings of Fate briefly using the callsign Warbird.New Mangaverse: The Rings of Fate #4. Marvel Comics. She later adopts the shield, costume, and name of Captain America at the end of the series.New Mangaverse: The Rings of Fate #5. Marvel Comics. She displays superhuman strength and a near-invulnerability in the miniseries. No genuine explanation is given to how her powers came to exist in the Mangaverse (though it is implied that she somehow gained them after exposure to attacks from the Rings of the Mandarin, as she claims she can feel the power of the Rings while climbing Mt. Fuji in the final issue of the series, indicating she followed them back to their present location on foot from the air base.), as she appears at first as a normal human, piloting what appears to be a variant design of an F-22 while assigned to the Yokota Air Force base and survives her plane being destroyed by agents of the Hand, as well as a number of direct attacks which leave her briefly hospitalized, only to awaken with her injuries more or less fully healed and exhibiting superhuman strength as she destroys a heart monitor and needle, then lifts up a bed one handed with no effort. She further displays this enhanced strength when she cleaves Elektra in half with a single swing after climbing Mount Fuji with little real effort, making handholds on her own due to her new strength.New Mangaverse: The Rings of Fate #4-5. Marvel Comics. Ultimate Marvel The Ultimate Marvel imprint features a version of the character without superhuman abilities named Captain Carol Danvers in the "Ultimate Galactus Trilogy" storyline. As a U.S. Air Force officer, she was assigned to work on Mahr Vehl's security detail with General Nick Fury when Earth was threatened by Gah Lak Tus.Ultimate Exctinction #1-5. Marvel Comics.Ultimate Nightmare #1-5. Marvel Comics.Ultimate Secret #1-4. Marvel Comics. In the title Ultimate Power, the character becomes acting director of S.H.I.E.L.D. after Nick Fury's disappearance.Ultimate Power #9 (February 2008). Marvel Comics. Her first missions involved working with the Fantastic Four and the X-Men opposing threats like Apocalypse,Ultimate X-Men #91-93. Marvel Comics. and the Silver Surfer.Ultimate Fantastic Four #42-46. Marvel Comics. In Ultimate Spider-Man, she works on apprehending Norman Osborn after he escapes from the Triskelion.Ultimate Spider-Man #111-117. Marvel Comics. Things got difficult for her when Norman lied to the press that S.H.I.E.L.D. wrongly imprisoned him for trying to make the world a safer place, putting the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents out of a job. She receives help from Spider-Man (Peter Parker) after she arrests him in public, hoping that it would lure Norman to her. She summoned a press release and had Harry Osborn tell the reporters the truth that Norman was a horrible person for experimenting on himself and killing his mother. Outraged, Norman went to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and attacked his son along with her, Spider-Man, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on board. Norman accidentally killed Harry and, feeling guilty, tells the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to kill him. Spider-Man becomes angry at Danvers because Harry died on her watch and told her to stay out of his life. She did not do as he asked, but she still felt sorry for him.Ultimate Spider-Man #117. Marvel Comics. As S.H.I.E.L.D. Director, Danvers was put in command of the newly formed New Ultimates. When Loki attempted another invasion of Earth, Danvers and the women of the team (Zarda and Valkyrie) were placed under a spell by Amora. Danvers, using technology, was able to resist the spell and was able to free the rest of the team to battle Loki's forces.New Ultimates #1-6. Marvel Comics. After Spider-Man was captured and replaced by the Chameleon, Danvers decided that having Peter, untrained, loose in the city was doing more harm than good. She approached May Parker and they both agreed that Peter would attend training lessons from individual members of the New Ultimates.Ultimate Spider-Man #150. Marvel Comics. Danvers and her New Ultimates battled Nick Fury and his Avengers while each side accused the other of being traitors to S.H.I.E.L.D. and the United States of America. During the fight, Danvers was hit by a Police Cruiser, leaving her in critical condition. Her role as S.H.I.E.L.D. Director was then passed on to Gregory Stark, the one that had in fact engineered the events from the start.Avengers vs New Ultimates #4. Marvel Comics. After Stark is killed, Fury replaced Danvers as director.Avengers vs New Ultimates #6. Marvel Comics. X-Men: The End The limited series X-Men: The End features a version of the character that exists as pure energy and controls the spaceship the Starjammer.X-Men: The End vols. 1–3 (October 2004 – July 2006). Marvel Comics. In other media Television * Ms. Marvel appeared in the X-Men animated series, voiced by Roscoe Handford. The episode "A Rogue's Tale" details how Rogue gained Ms. Marvel's powers at the behest of Mystique, leaving her in a coma. A second echo of Ms. Marvel remained in Rogue's mind, however, and was threatening to take over her. Rogue's friend Jean Grey had to ultimately get inside Rogue's mind and seal said echo away, to keep Rogue from going insane. The last scene has a distressed Rogue visiting the still comatose Ms. Marvel in the hospital, with the implication that she might wake up sooner or later. * Ms. Marvel appears in the Spider-Woman: Agent of S.W.O.R.D. motion comics, voiced by Tena Nelson. * Ms. Marvel appears in The Super Hero Squad Show, voiced by Grey DeLisle. This version is depicted as a strict S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who is the superior of the Super Hero Squad. * Carol Danvers appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, voiced by Jennifer Hale. She first appears in the episode "459". Carol later gains her super powers in the episode "Welcome to the Kree Empire", and assumes the Ms. Marvel identity. She joins the Avengers and appears as a regular character for the remainder of the series. * Captain Marvel has a non-voiced cameo appearance in Avengers Assemble. She is first seen in the finale "Avengers World" on a holographic globe as one of the heroes Iron Man and Captain America consider potential candidates for the Avengers. Captain Marvel appears in Avengers: Ultron Revolution, voiced again by Grey DeLisle. In her self-titled episode "Captain Marvel", she teams up with the Avengers to battle a group of Kree soldiers led by Galen-Kor. Danvers becomes an official member of the team by the end of the episode. In Avengers: Secret Wars, Captain Marvel is one of the members of the All-New, All-Different Avengers. * Captain Marvel appears in the Christmas TV special Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight!, voiced again by Grey DeLisle. * Captain Marvel appears in Guardians of the Galaxy voiced again by Grey DeLisle. Film as Carol Danvers in the 2019 film, Captain Marvel.]] * Carol Danvers appears as Captain Marvel in the anime film Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher. * Brie Larson plays Danvers in the 2019 Marvel Cinematic Universe feature film Captain Marvel, which is set in the 1990s, and features the Skrulls as villains. The film's release date is March 8, 2019, and Larson will reprise the role two months later in the fourth Avengers film, which is set to be released on May 3, 2019. * Kim Raver voices Captain Marvel in the 2018 animated film, Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors. Novels A Captain Marvel prose novel by Shannon Hale and Dean Hale was announced at New York Comic-Con 2015. Theatre Carol Danvers appears in the Marvel Universe: LIVE! stage show, as Captain Marvel. Video games * Carol Danvers appears as a non-playable character in a PSP version's side mission of X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. * Ms. Marvel appears as a playable character in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, voiced by April Stewart. * Ms. Marvel appears as a playable character in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, with April Stewart reprising her role. * Ms. Marvel appears as a playable character in the Marvel Super Hero Squad video game, voiced by Grey DeLisle. * Ms. Marvel is a playable character in Marvel Super Hero Squad Online, voiced again by Grey DeLisle. * Ms. Marvel is a playable character in the Facebook game Marvel: Avengers Alliance. * Ms. Marvel is a playable character in Lego Marvel Super Heroes, voiced by Danielle Nicolet. * Carol Danvers is a playable character in Marvel Heroes, voiced again by Danielle Nicolet. She appears as both Ms. Marvel and Captain Marvel. * Captain Marvel is a playable character in Marvel Avengers Alliance Tactics. * Two of Carol Danvers's aliases (Captain Marvel and Ms. Marvel) are separate playable characters on Marvel Contest of Champions. * Carol Danvers is a playable character in Marvel: Future Fight as Captain Marvel, with Ms. Marvel as an alternate costume in the game. * Carol Danvers appears in Lego Marvel's Avengers; Ms. Marvel appears as a playable character, and Captain Marvel later gets added as downloadable content for Marvel's "Women of Power" initiative. * Captain Marvel is a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, voiced again by Grey DeLisle. * Three versions of Captain Marvel (Ms. Marvel, 3-Star Captain Marvel and 4-Star Captain Marvel) are available for players to recruit in the match-three mobile game Marvel Puzzle Quest. The most recent version was added to the game in January 2017. * Captain Marvel is a playable character in Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2, voiced by Kate O'Sullivan. * A teenage version of Captain Marvel appears as a playable character in Marvel Avengers Academy, voiced by Hannah Laurel. Voices.com |website= voices.com |date= |accessdate= September 20, 2017}} * Captain Marvel appears as a playable character in Marvel Powers United VR, voiced by Laura Bailey. Collected editions * Essential Ms. Marvel, Vol. 1 (collects Ms. Marvel #1-23; Marvel Super-Heroes Magazine #10-11; Avengers Annual #10), February 2007, * Ms. Marvel ** Vol. 1: Best of the Best (collects Ms. Marvel vol. 2 #1-5; Giant-Size Ms. Marvel), October 2006, (HC), (SC) ** Vol. 2: Civil War (collects Ms. Marvel vol. 2 #6-10; Ms. Marvel Special), March 2007, (HC), (SC) ** Vol. 3: Operation Lightning Storm (collects Ms. Marvel vol. 2 #11-17), October 2007, (HC), (SC) ** Vol. 4: Monster Smash (collects Ms. Marvel vol. 2 #18-24), March 2008, (HC), (SC) ** Vol. 5: Secret Invasion (collects Ms. Marvel vol. 2 #25-30), October 2008, (HC), (SC) ** Vol. 6: Ascension (collects Ms. Marvel vol. 2 #31-34, Annual; Ms. Marvel Special: Storyteller), March 2009, (HC), (SC) ** Vol. 7: Dark Reign (collects Ms. Marvel vol. 2 #35-41), September 2009, (HC), (SC) ** Vol. 8: War of the Marvels (collects Ms. Marvel vol. 2 #42-46), December 2009, (HC), (SC) ** Vol. 9: Best You Can Be (collects Ms. Marvel vol. 2 #47-50), April 2010, (HC), (SC) * Captain Marvel (2012-2014) ** Vol. 1: In Pursuit of Flight (collects Captain Marvel vol. 7 #1-6), January 1, 2013, (SC) ** Vol. 2: Down (collects Captain Marvel vol. 7 #7-12), June 4, 2013, (SC) ** Avengers: The Enemy Within (Collects Avengers: The Enemy Within #1; Captain Marvel vol. 7 #13-14, 17; Avengers Assemble Vol. 2 #16-17) December 17, 2013, (SC) ** Infinity Companion (Captain Marvel Vol. 7 #15-16) ** Captain Marvel: Earth's Mightiest Hero Vol. 1 (collects Captain Marvel vol. 7 #1-12) June 28, 2016 ** Captain Marvel: Earth's Mightiest Hero Vol. 2 (collects Captain Marvel vol. 7 #13-17, Avengers: The Enemy Within #1, Avengers Assemble #16-19, Avenging Spider-Man #9-10) November 1, 2016 * Captain Marvel (2014-2015) ** Captain Marvel Vol. 1: Higher, Further, Faster, More (collects Captain Marvel vol. 8 #1-6) October 21, 2014, (SC) ** Captain Marvel Vol. 2: Stay Fly (collects Captain Marvel vol. 8 #7-11) April 21, 2015, (SC) ** Captain Marvel Vol. 3: Alis Volat Propriis (collects Captain Marvel vol. 8 #12-15) September 1, 2015, (SC) ** Captain Marvel & the Carol Corps (collects Captain Marvel & the Carol Corps #1-4) December 1, 2015, (SC) ** Captain Marvel: Earth's Mightiest Hero Vol. 3 (collects Captain Marvel vol. 8 #1-11) February 28, 2017 (SC) ** Captain Marvel: Earth's Mightiest Hero Vol. 4 (collects Captain Marvel vol. 8 #12-15, Captain Marvel & the Carol Corps #1-4) August 9, 2017 (SC) * Captain Marvel (2016-2017) ** Captain Marvel Vol. 1: Rise of Alpha Flight '' (collects ''Captain Marvel vol. 9 #1-5) August 2, 2016, (SC) ** Captain Marvel Vol. 2: Civil War II '' (collects ''Captain Marvel vol. 9 #6-10) February 2017, (SC) * Captain Marvel (2017-present) ** The Mighty Captain Marvel Vol. 1: Alien Nation '' (collects ''The Mighty Captain Marvel vol. 1 #0-4) September 2017, (SC) ** The Mighty Captain Marvel Vol. 2: The Band of Sisters '' (collects ''The Mighty Captain Marvel vol. 2 #5-9) December 2017, (SC) ** The Mighty Captain Marvel Vol. 3: Dark Origins '' (collects ''The Mighty Captain Marvel vol.3 #10-14, renumbered as Captain Marvel vol. 7 #125-130) June 2018, (SC) See also * List of feminist comic books * Portrayal of women in comics References External links * Category:Characters created by Gene Colan Category:Characters created by Roy Thomas Category:Female characters in comics Category:Female characters in film Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics characters who can fly Category:Marvel vs. Capcom fighters Category:Fictional alcoholics Category:Fictional colonels Category:Fictional feminists and women's rights activists Category:Fictional majors Category:Fictional sexual assault victims Category:Fictional United States Air Force personnel Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate light Category:Fictional characters with who can manipulate energy Category:Fictional characters with precognition Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1968 Category:Fictional characters from Los Angeles